


Mein Sonnenschein

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you please write about Till helping the reader calm down from a major panic attack and he ends up singing to her You Are My Sunshine?'*grabs chest, wheezing* Y'ALL TRYNNA KILL ME OR WHAT?!





	Mein Sonnenschein

You put your head between your knees, gritting your teeth so hard you taste blood. You just want the ringing in them to stop - you want every sound to stop grating on your nerves, you want all the lights to stop hurting your eyes, you want your skin to stop feeling like its crawling. Your heart is beating fast enough to come out of your mouth, and you feel as if you’re about to vomit.

You let out a whimpering little sob, and behind you, you hear the bedcovers shift; you clap your hands over your mouth, and gentle hands trace up your spine.

“ _Liebchen?_ ” Till’s voice is hoarse and croaky with sleep, and you shake your head, tears flooding down your face. “ _Was ist los?_ ”

“N-nothing,” you mumble, and then shake your head. “ _Nichts_. _Gehen, uh, geh wieder schlafen._ ” Strong arms pull you back, fitting your body against his neatly, and you snuffle, clinging onto his arms.

“You can tell me what is wrong, beautiful,” he says, quietly, lips pressed to your neck. His stubble is overwhelming on your skin, and you twist away, sobbing quietly. “What… what happened?”

“I just… I can’t…” You hiccup, sobbing, again, and he gently rests his fingers on your back.

“Was it something that I have done?” he asks, gently, and you shake your head. “Do you need space?”

“I just… my skin hurts,” you whisper, and there’s a moment where you can tell he’s puzzling that one out. “I just… all the fabric hurts, and I can’t sit down or lie right, and…” You sob again, and his fingers, gently tracing over your skin, pause. “I’m s-sorry…”

“Do not apologise. Would it help if we went for a walk?” You smile, through your tears - of course he thinks going for a walk will help. He believes that losing yourself in nature is the cure for everything, even at - you check the clock. 3:18am. You shake your head, and try to breathe calmly. “It is okay. _Alles gut._ It is okay.” His voice is almost sing-song, and where it would normally annoy you, his voice is low enough and quiet enough to soothe you a little. Your ears do not want to bleed right now. “Would you be better if I went to the kitchen? I can sleep on the sofa, in the living room, if you wish…”

“No, no.” You shake your head. Not only do you refuse to displace your boyfriend, but you’re not sure it would help. Even the covers feel so wrong against your skin right now. “Please. Go back to sleep, I’ll… I don’t know, I’ll read, or I’ll…” You snuffle, and he strokes his fingers down your side as lightly as he can. You lie there, and try to concentrate on your breathing, and quietly, so quietly you barely realise, you can hear him singing.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…_ ”

You hold your breath, and his fingers trail over your hip.

“ _You make me happy, when skies are grey…_ ”

It sounds so… so cute in his voice, so soothing and quiet and rumbly, and you close your eyes, focusing on that, and the rhythm of your breathing. You feel your heart slowing, and his fingers move to your back, gently padding at your skin.

“ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…_ ”

You lean back into his touch, and the warmth of his hands helps to soothe you for a moment, not irritating you or hurting you, but soothing you, and you inhale and exhale slowly, focusing.

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_.”

You snuggle back against him, and he places his hand on your neck before kissing on it. You could cry at the level of understanding he gives you.

“ _You are my sunshine_ ,” he whispers gently, and you allow yourself to relax against him; he carefully slides an arm around you, and you clutch his arm, holding it around you like a seatbelt. “ _My only sunshine_.”

“Till, I’m sorry,” you whisper. There is a pause, and then he presses a kiss on your hair, slowly and gently.

“ _You make me happy, when skies are grey_.” You can tell he’s trying to breathe into the crook of his arm to avoid disturbing you, and the urge to cry burns through you again, but this time, it’s from love. “ _You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you._ ”

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_ ,” you supply, and he kisses your shoulder, firmly. The stubble doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable. You’re out the other side now, and you wriggle back against him, feeling him envelop you once more.


End file.
